His second Chance Hawke
by Katie Krazy
Summary: Cullen once lost all that he loved to blood magic at the circle tower, when he meets the cousin to his lost love, will he lose her the same way, duty and honor bound to the maker and the Templars, their love should never be, but will he damn himself to save her? FenrisxF!hawke / Cullen/F!hawke Love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

The cool air of the circle tower always reminded Kendra Hawk that she was just a prisoner in this place she was forced to call home, not that there was much else for her outside of these walls, In fact she could no longer remember the faces of her family it had been that long ago. Born with magic, she was five when the Templars found her, her family bid their goodbyes to her knowing it would be their last. Keeping her eyes downcast at her book as she walked the halls, she relied on her other senses to guide her, Kendra was well known for having her nose in books.

"Kendra, wait up!" the familiar voice of her friend Jowan caused her to come to a stop looking up from the pages she had been studying with a small smile. "Makers breath you are almost impossible to catch up with, I called your name several times but when you read you are so intense." Jowan chided with a grin of his own.

"Sorry my harrowing is tomorrow i wanted to read up on the different tactics of demons, their forms and what they are capable of to ensure i do not fail." secretly Kendra was panicked over her harrowing, the trials were a secret and what happened in the fade could ensure death or tranquility for a mage, she would prefer death.

"You will do fine, I havent met a mage as smart as you in all my years here, remember i have been hear about five years longer." Jowan wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, in hopes of easing some of her tension.

A soft musical laugh left her lips in thanks, but that was a short lived happiness as the Templar Cullen yanked Jowans arm off the young Kendras shoulder with a sneer "If i have to tell you again not to touch I will be forced to separate you both." Cullens face was stern as he eyed the two young mages, Kendra gulped loudly and nodded her head, a thin film of sweat formed in tiny beads on her forehead. Cullen had always been intimidating for her, he always seemed to be there whenever she had made a friend, and always seemed to push them away from her, she didnt understand why.

Cullen looked thoughtfully at the young mage for a moment, he reached out his hand but quickly retracted it thinking better not to touch her "I didn't mean to scare you.." He said quietly , Kendra took a step back and nodded her head.

"I'm late for class.. T-thank you Sir Cullen." as quick as she could Kendra scurried off down the hallway leaving Jowan and Cullen behind, wiping her forehead with her sleeve she let out a soft sigh before pushing open the door to her next class.

"you need to stop the jealousy sir Cullen, before you get caught having impure thoughts about a mage." Jowan spoke suddenly, looking at the Templar with anger "She is my friend and there is only a rule against romance, there isnt a rule against having friends, your jealous fits are only making her more of an outcast than she already is."

Cullen reached out and grabbed the young mage by the throat , quickly slamming him into the wall his face red with anger "You will do well to hold your tongue, if you ever speak of my jealousy again I will not be held responsible for my actions. As for Kendra, she is mine." Releasing Jowan from his grasp Cullen stalked down the hallway in the direction of Kendras classroom.

Jowan rubbed his now red throat, thinking on the words that Cullen had spoken "Kendra is mine." It was no secret among the mages that Cullen had a thing for Kendra, the way he always watched her, the way he studied her every move, but not until now did Jowan know how far the Templars obsession really went with his fellow mage.

"...Now you try Kendra." her teacher Wynne instructed, Kendra reached deep inside her mana pool, swirling her hands over top of the water basin, taking a deep breath she concentrated pulling and pushing the water until it slowly began to rise from its nest. Deep breaths, she instructed herself in her mind as she pulled harder, the water rose higher spinning in a small cyclone as she waved her hands around intricately.

"Very nice , hold it a little longer." Wynne instructed quietly trying not to break her students concentration, "Once you master this you will be able to summon water at will, from beyond the fade like me or the first enchanter." Wynne spoke to the rest of the class, all eyes were on Kendra with fascination.

The door jolted open causing Kendra to lose her concentration , water spilling all over the floor, opening her eyes she looked up to see a flustered and angry group of Templars "you all need to move now!" they ordered rounding up the class in a single file line.

"Whats going on!" wynne demanded trying to help usher the students out the door.

"Blood mages have infiltrated the tower , we need to get you all to safety!" The Templar barked , Kendra rushed to her desk trying quickly to gather up her books, being as short and quiet as she is, the Templars must not have noticed her , or even cared to see her, the sound of the heavy door closing and retreating foot steps filled her ears.

"No no no!" Kendra whispered to herself as she hurried to gather up her last book, her arms full as she tried to open the door , the books scattered all over the hall "makers breath!" she cursed silently as she scurried around picking up the books , fear rose in her chest as she noticed now it was silent, very silent and not a soul was on the second floor with her.

reaching out for her last book a foot Suddenly landed on her hand causing her to cry out in pain, looking up she came face to face with her long time friend Jowan. "Oh thank the maker its you, i was afraid it was one of the..." her sentence was cut short as Jowan reached out and grabbed her by the neck, his face filled with anger , a sinister smile on his lips.

"You sided with the Templars, you and your lover Cullen ,he will pay soon enough, when i Kill you right before his eyes!" Kendra screamed as loudly as she could with the crushing force of Jowans hand on her throat, she didn't understand it , why would he call Cullen her lover. Why was her only friend turning into a demon right before her eyes, and the scariest thing of all was the thought , am i going to die?

Cullen paced the floor, his eyes scanning over all of the mages that came down from the second floor, but still no Kendra, she wasnt a blood mage, she wasnt part of this, she was too pure there was no possibility. "Sir we need to go up and check the second floor one more time, there are a few mages missing that I know cannot be part of this." Cullen looked to Gregoire who looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"Cullen go quickly, we lock the doors in ten minutes, if you don't come back we have no choice do you understand?" Cullen nodded quickly, taking a blade from one of the recruits he readied himself before dashing up the stairs into the second floor of the circle tower.

His eyes scanned the hallways as he walked as quietly as his armor would permit, a soft scream filled his ears and he knew the voice instantly, he knew it could only be hers. Rushing forward rage filled his senses as his eyes landed on Jowan, the mage he had warned earlier to stay away from his Kendra, he knew something was off about the man.

"Ah look there your knight is here to see your death after all." Kendra whimpered, tears streamed down her cheek, those of fear and betrayed, her eyes landed on Cullen who stood sword at the ready, every step he took closer to her , the tighter Jowans grip became on her throat.

"Kendra im sorry." Cullen spoke quietly, she didn't understand what he was apologizing for until a blast of mana drain hit her, she felt her body go limp and slam to the floor as Jowans strength left him, her head ached from the loss of her mana, she barely managed to turn her head to the side in time to see Cullen drive his blade into the back of the mage she once called friend.

"Come little mage, let me take you to safety." Cullen whispered as he made a failed attempt to wipe the blood from his gauntlents, quickly removing them he tossed them to the floor, his hands reached beneath her gently as he lifted her into his arms "I will protect you.." Cullen whispered in her ear as he held her to his chest.

Kendra whimpered slightly, in thanks and in sadness, Cullen the man who had always terrified her had been the one to save her from the person she confided in her entire life, how the fates have cursed her life.

Gregoire smiled as Cullen came into the room, her hurried out the orders to seal off the room , his eyes fell on the tiny female mage in his arms, "Did she attack you?" Gregoire looked at her ashen color his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No , a blood mage had her by the throat, i had to smite them both to save her." Cullen felt ashamed at himself for hurting her, and innocent woman, mage or not, her tiny body shivered , a mage without mana is like a fish out of water.

"Good job Cullen, lets get her over to Wynne, she will be able to help restore some of her strength. " Gregoire patted Cullen on the back before walking towards his recruits, deep down Gregoire knew Cullen was obsessed with Hawke, he knew because the boy stared a little too long, lingered at her bedroom door listening for any danger. Gregoire chose to overlook this matter, because he himself had always been in love with a mage, at this thought his eyes wandered over to Wynne, as if sensing his eyes on her she looked up and gave him a soft smile. It had been thirteen years that they had been secretly engaged with each other, he had a secret wedding for them, the only problem was they could not have children, which Wynne and himself both wanted.

Cullen sat watching Wynne as she fed his little mage a small dose of lyrium, licking his lips as he watched her lips close around the bottle , drinking greedily as if she was starving for life. A twinge of guilt fluttered into his gut as he watched her, "It's okay Cullen, she knows you saved her life, she wont be upset with you." Wynne whispered as she rubbed a cool wet cloth over Kendras forehead, "You should sit with her a while, no one will come in here, ill let them know she has a Templar guard." Standing up from the chair Cullen walked across the room sitting in the chair beside her bed, Wynne stepped out of the small room closing the door behind her.

His eyes scanned over Kendras tiny form, her ashen skin had gained a bit of color after the small dose of lyrium, slowly he rested his hand on her cheek, his eyes wandered over her features. Golden locks of hair flowed freely across her pillow, the hair she usually kept up in a tight bun on top of her head, her rosy pink lips were slightly parted accompanied by her quiet sleepy breaths. How he wished she would open her emerald-green eyes and look at him, wetting his bottom lip his eyes lingered on hers , wanting to steal a kiss.

A small whimper left Kendras lips as she stirred in her sleep "Cullen.." She whispered, her body lurched slightly as her hand reached out, gently Cullen took her hand in his, a small smile playing on his lips, her breathing evened out as his hand caressed hers.

"I'm here little mage, im here." He whispered softly.

A scream made Cullen jolt awake in his chair beside the bed where Kendra once laid, the space was no empty with only the indent of his little mage, grabbing his sword he hurried out the door horror-struck by what he witnessed.

"No KENDRA! " Wynne screamed loudly as Kendra put a barrier up between everyone in the room and herself, the pride demon circled her hissing and baring his fangs in hunger.

"KENDRA!" Cullen yelled as he bashed on the barrier, her eyes wandered to his , he could see the resolve in her, she was trying to save them.

"I love you Cullen.." She whispered, the words on her lips made Cullens knees grow weak, falling to the floor he watched , he wanted to look away but he couldn't.

The demon roared loudly slashing out at his little mage, the claws sunk deeply in her chest lifting her from the ground, her ruby-red blood dripped down to the floor as Kendra bit down on her lip not to scream. Wynne sobbed loudly as Gregoire pulled her to his side, Cullen sat there on his knees not moving, his eyes glittered with tears as he watched his love die.

**Four years later- Kirkwall The city of chains**

Marian Hawke laughed as Varric lifted his glass telling the story of her defeating the Ogre for the fifteenth time, no matter how many times he told it he seemed to make it seem even more heroic each time. "Then when I asked hawk what was going through her head when she faced such a beast do you know what she said?" he looked around at the crowd, they were all drawn in to his story like they all were every night "Maker that thing is big! what do they feed it!?" Rounds of laughter and the clinking of classes rang out in the bar, Hawke smiled slightly remembering those days, back before she was crowned champion of Kirkwall.

Her thoughts wandered to her dead sister Bethany, and to her brother carver who was now a Templar, she had yet to receive any letters from him, she assumed it was because she was an apostate, champion or not.

"so Hawke what endeavors shall we embark on today?" came the voice of her friend Fenris, she smiled slightly and looked up at with a mischievous glint in her eye "Am i going to regret asking ?" Fenris sat down beside her cautiously.

"Today were going to the gallows, i received a letter from ser Thrask to hunt down some blood mages." Hawke sighed and rubbed her face "Why the Templars send me after all the mages i don't know, maybe its a way of telling me I can be next."

Fenris laughed dryly " I dont think there is a Templar brave enough to arrest you Hawke, champion of Kirkwall slayer of dragons." fenris winked Marian causing her to blush and push his shoulder lightly .

"Stop teasing a girl Fenris, unless you plan on another one night stand with me?" Marian would never forget the night she had with Fenris, in her heart she still loved him, but he was too preoccupied with his past to have a future with her.

"Ouch elf that had to hurt." Varric chirped as he approached the table where the two sat. "So did i hear right were going to the gallows?"

Hawke smiled and looked down at Varric "we?" Varric nodded as he patted Bianca "well then yes we are going to the gallows, let's go before Thrask sends men after me."

"Come on elf you can be broody later." Varric mused at Fenris who looked put out by Hawkes comment, but grabbed his sword and placed it on his back none the less following after the group out the door towards the docks.

As the small boat approached the Gallows fenris shifted in his seat slightly "Are you sure it is wise for you to be here, being what you are i mean?" His concern was touching, but it wasnt needed in hawkes opinion.

"Ill be fine think of it ill blend right in." Hawke replied with a cheeky grin causing Fenris to sigh and Varric to chuckle.

The gates to the gallows opened with a creek as the trio stepped into the wide open courtyard, mages sat on the cobble stone pathways to the side, holding silent conversations with one another. The Templars were lined up along side the mages, each one standing stiff as stone , one hand on their blades at all times , ready for anything.

Hawke giggled beside herself as she watched them eyeing the mages as if they were wild beasts ready to pounce at any moment, shaking her head at her thoughts she turned to face forward a bit too late. Crashing into the hard plated chest of someone , a string of curses left her lips as she stumbled back only to be caught by a plated gauntlet on her waist.

"Shit, im sorry.." Hawke spoke quickly as she tried to wipe the blood off the mans chest, when he didn't speak she looked up to be greeted by the golden eyes of the knight captain. His eyes wandered over her face, a look of confusion filled his gaze , but still his hand didn't leave her waist.

"You can let her go now Knight captain Cullen." Varric spoke up with a chuckle in his voice, fenris looked like he was ready to pounce and protect Hawke at any moment.

As if he had forgotten himself Cullen quickly released Hawke and took a step back "Excuse me, I am knight Capitan Cullen, as you are probably all aware , and you are?" He looked directly at Hawke.

"Ah I am varric , this broody fellow here is Fenris, nice to meet you." Varric spoke quickly , but Cullens eyes never left hawkes face.

"I am Marian Hawke, but if you will excuse me I have a meet.." she was cut short when Cullen grabbed her chin in his hands, "Umm.." she felt heat rise in her cheeks as the Knight captain studied her.

"Hawke.." he whispered before releasing her chin and stalking off in the other direction, Hawke watched after him with a bemused expression, her thoughts were racing with what had just happened.

A low whistle from Varric brought her out of her thoughts, "Thats a nice way to tell a lady shes beautiful." Varric chuckled loudly, and Fenris let out a low growl.

"I don't like the attention he just gave her, we should watch him." This earned a bout of laughter from both hawke and Varric.

"Jealousy suits you my broody friend." Varric teased earning himself a slap upside the head from Fenris, the three chuckled a bit more before approaching sir Thrask who stood arms crossed in front of the gallows steps.

"Sir Thrask I received your letter, I am here to help the order to the best of my abilities." Hawke switched to work mode, she was good at that, being professional when it came to her job, that is how she became champion in the first place.

Thrask nodded and held out his hand to shake hers "Mistress Hawke always a pleasure." Shaking his hand Hawke bowed slightly in response "Out on the wounded coast, there has been talk of a gathering of blood mages, the use of blood magic cannot be allowed to go on around our city." Thrask pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hawk "This is a detailed list of dates that people had seen the blood mages, if the times are correct there will be another meeting tonight, i have a plan if you would hear me out."

Hawke looked over the information on the paper before handing it over to Varric, he was best with paperwork and other things of the sort, her eyes met with Thrasks and she nodded "What is the plan?"

It was late, the irons on her wrists were beginning to burn as she moved, this plan was as stupid as thy came, pretending to be an escaped mage and be introduced into the order of blood mages. Grinding her teeth against the cold she hated no having her armor, she hated even more that she was out here on her own, Thrask said it would only alert the blood mages if she had her companions follow, so none of them were aware of this plan or they would have followed even against her wishes.

Salty water buffeted her bare legs as she walked, they really did give their prisoners the simplest and thinnest clothes, made her feel like she was walking in her underwear. "Maker if any more water gets on these clothes it will be completely see through.." she muttered to herself, a small campfire ahead told her she was right on time and in the right place.

Slowly she walked towards the fire, trying to seem like she was lost, a woman stood before the fire with a group of people, her eyes caught sight of hawke and she whispered to her friends. One of the younger men grabbed a blanket and rushed to her side "are you okay?" he asked quietly , Hawke didn't respond with words she merely nodded in response.

"Come now we wont hurt you , those are irons are you a mage?" the boy asked , Hawke whimpered and tried to turn and run, the boy quickly grabbed her arm and made hushing noises, all this playing scared annoyed hawke, she wanted to just kill them and be done with it. "Its okay were mages too, we can help you.." The boy said softly as if coaxing a small cat from a dark hole.

Hawke walked alongside the boy "Shes freshly escaped she still has the irons on, we need to help her." The woman who was in front of the fire rushed to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Its going to be okay , we can help you do not be afraid." Hawke nodded her head but still refused to speak, biting down on her tongue as the woman led her to the fire and sat her down. "I'm going the get these chains off try not to be afraid okay?" Hawke looked up at the woman quizzically as to why she would be afraid, but then she knew why, the woman took a step back, taking out a small knife she cut into her hand.

Swirls of blood circled the woman, Hawke could feel it as the fade tilted around them, blood spattered onto the irons, a hissing came from the metal as the irons melted and fell from her arms, Hawke felt her skin crawl, it was wrong all wrong.

"There you go... I didnt frighten you did i?" the woman asked, Hawke nodded her head, she did frighten her, blood magic is evil, it is vile and it makes even the most sane of mages insane. "Oh dear im sorry it's going to be okay were only here to help you.." the woman cooed.

Shes a demon, her inner voice whispered to her, strike her down! Hawke bit down on the inside of her cheek as she pushed herself away from the woman and the fire, she didn't want to be part of this plan any more, she wanted to get away. "Arian grab her!" the woman shouted as Hawke spun around on her heels, dashing across the slippery surface of the wounded coast. Salty water stung her eyes as she stumbled and tripped over rocks in her attempt to get away. She felt it as Arain gained on her, her heart was hammering in her chest with what energy she had left she screamed out "HELP!" What she wasn't expecting was the instant response.

"Stop!" she heared a familiar voice yell, the boy behind her quickly halted and took off back in the direction of his camp, that didnt stop Hawkes feet from carrying her off further away from the blood mages. The way the veil had become so thin, the way the demons were whispering around her, her whole body was screaming to run and not stop "Don't turn around" the voice whispered in her head.

She continued to run until she slammed into a heavy from, the familiar scent of pine filled her nose, the plate armor seemed all to familiar as well, two plated hands wrapped around her waist, her eyes fluttered open and her gaze traveled up. Eye to eye with the Knight captain once more.

"Its okay." Cullen spoke gently as he held her against him "Its okay.." he said once more, it wasn't until she noticed the worry in his eye that she realized she was crying, she was terrified of the blood magic.

embarrassment flooded Hawke as she thought about it, she had faced demons before, she had faced dragons and darkspawn, but she had never seen blood magic being performed like that. Something lingered on the edge of the fade, feeding her fears and causing her to panic, she still didn't understand why it had frightened her so.

Cullens mind was racing, he knew about the meeting and had given Thrask one hell of a beating for sending the woman unarmed and without her armor into the camp like that, he had seen first hand the damage that blood magic can do to peoples lives. The fact that this woman had the same name, and looked almost just like his Kendra made his heart race, they were family they had to be. Looking down at the little mage in his arms, the champion of Kirkwall, slayer of dragons, she seemed so much smaller, so much more helpless right now than the stories he had heard from the dwarf.

Gently he scooped her up in his arms, a small squeal left Hawkes lips as her arms went around his neck, he was surprised when she didn't fight him, her head fell against his neck almost instantly. "Sleep now little mage.." cullen whispered, her fear had driven her to exhaustion, that and running in the freezing cold air in nothing but some prison rags.

The scribbling of a quill on parchment had woken Hawke early the next morning, she groaned and picked up the pillow from beneath her head chucking it at the sound "Fenris get out of my room.. "

A deep chuckle caused her to panic as she sat upright, that wasnt Fenris, her blurry eyes adjusted slowly , this isn't my room... "where am i? " She asked the still blurry figure as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Im not sure you want the answer to that, but ill tell you. You are in the gallows circle, well the Templar wing in my chambers." the voice spoke, fully awake now Hawke spun to face the voice, her breathing caught in her throat at the sight before her.

Knight captain Cullen , stood there shirtless in nothing but a pair of trousers, his golden curly hair was tousled, his brown eyes searching her for any injury or fear. Gulping loudly Hawke felt a blush creep up on her face, she looked down at herself beneath the covers to see she was in one of his tabard and a pair of his trousers as well.

"Did we ... oh maker.." Hawke started getting a loud laugh from cullen.

"No we did not, you were soaked to the bone so i changed you, i tried to look as little as possible but I am a man so i wont lie and say i didnt peek, I dressed you and put you in my bed." The blush on Hawkes face deepened as she but down on her bottom lip, Cullens grin grew even wider as he watched her eyes trail down his chest.

"Now promise me one thing little mage and i will let you leave." Cullen said quietly as he walked towards her , hawkes heart hammered in her chest the closer he came to her.

"W-whats that? " she stuttered, silently cursing herself for not keeping her composure. Cullen seemed to like that he had this effect on her, sitting next to her on the bed he placed his hand on hers.

"Promise me you wont get involved with any more of Sir Thrasks nonsense unless you speak to me first." Cullen pulled her hand up to his cheek, her eyes slowly followed and met with his, she could feel the heat rush to her ears. Her blood was pumping in her brain and she felt slightly dizzy, a slight tingling in her fingertips had her pulling her hand back quickly.

"W-what was that?" She looked down at her fingertips with a confused expression , cullens smirk made her weary and intrigued all at the same time.

"That was you feeling attraction towards me, when your mana heightens as does my Templar abilities, we were made to sense it, so when you touch me if you feel any sort of attraction , sparks fly." he made a motion with his hands to signify sparks flying, Hawke blushed deeper and quickly hopped off the bed.

"I-i will be sure to let you k-know next time." She stuttered again as she backed slowly towards the door, Cullen stalked after her mirroring her movements , his eyes never leaving hers.

"Be sure to do that little mage." he whispered, quick as a bolt of lightning Hawke shot forward kissing his cheek gently before rushing back out the door, her heart hammering in her chest.

"What have i just started?" she whispered to herself. Climbing onto the boat that lead to low town , she was more than surprised to see Fenris and Varric waiting for her, eying her clothes Fenris scowled.

"The knight captain told us about your blood mage run in Hawke, you could have told us to meet you there." Varric eyed her up and down with a cheeky grin "Or did you just want some time with the knight captain you fiery minx!"

Hawke blushed and shook her head "I wasn't even aware he'd be there, i passed out and woke up in this.." the growl she heard from Fenris mad her look up at him quickly.

"If i find out he touched you in any way ill.." Hawke growled in return and stomped her foot.

"You'll what Fenris?! This jealousy act is getting old! I begged you to stay that night and you left me, now you expect me to be alone forever!" Anger rose in her as she shoved passed the white-haired elf.

"Bad move my friend.." Varric chirped.

"Shut it dwarf.." Fenris responded as he watched her retreating figure, he knew that he had messed up back when they had that night together, he knew she was special to him, but now that his past was resolved and he was ready to move forward, it seems like he didn't know how to get hawke back, and he was quickly losing her to a templar, who sould be her enemy. With a confused groan he started slowly walking in the direction Hawke had stormed off in, Varric let out a chuckle before walking along side him in silence, with a large grin.

"So the games begin." Varric smiled brightly "Who shall win our fair lady hawke."


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen sat at the window watching as Hawke scurried out of the gallows in his tabbard, a smile found its way on his features as he watched the other Templar do a double take on the champion in their knight captains clothing. To him that was making his claim on her, hoping other men who saw her would know she was now his. Cullen groaned at his internal claim of the woman , he hadn't even known her but a night and already she was in his brain. "It's not her its Kendra." His mind reminded him, Cullen growled slightly but he knew that had to be just part of it, the way she moved the way she smelled, those pink kissable lips.

A chuckle left his lips as he pictured the champion stuttering and blushing in his chamber as she rushed out the door, his eyes landed on something beside his bed. Leaning over Cullen picked up the long staff with a wide wolfish grin "An excuse to see her again.. " Rushing around his room he gathered up his clothing and armor, rushing to dress himself. It had been a mere thirty minutes since he had last seen her , but he was already craving her like a drug.

Hawke sighed with a smile as she slid down into the hot water of her tub, Oriana was kind enough to fill it with lavender oils for her , to soothe her aching muscles. Her eyes traveled over to the chair where Cullens tabard now lay, she smiled slightly remembering the way he had come to her rescue. She felt her face grow warm as she pictured him in his chambers, the way his skin felt on hers when he got too close, the way her fingers sparked with electricity at his touch.

A soft sigh left her lips as her head fell back on the tub, closing her eyes she decided to just enjoy the peaceful moment she had all to herself.

A knock at the door had the short stocky dwarf Bohdan running to answer it, his eyes widened when he noticed the knight-captain at the door "Hello sir, how can I be of service this evening." the dwarf tried to keep the door closed as much as he could, looking back over his shoulder to be sure that Marian was no where in sight.

"Hello to you Sir, I assure you im not here to arrest dear Hawke she left her staff in my quarters and i wanted to return it." Cullen announced with a grin, the short stocky dwarf went red in the face as his lips formed and oh, quietly he opened the door allowing the Templar to pass quietly shuffling his way back into the kitchen. Bohdan could be heard whispering to Oriana who let out a shriek of happiness. Cullen couldnt help but wonder what exactly he had told her to make her shriek in such a manner.

Walking up the stairs Cullen could only guess which room was Hawkes, the way the door had minor dig marks on it from her mabari hound, they always wanted to be where their masters were. Without knocking Cullen opened the door quietly , when he saw Hawke in the tub his breath hitched in his throat, her silent hums were accompanied by the small swooshes of water. Raising one leg out of the water her slender hands ran down the silky smooth surface, the soap slowly slid down in small trails. He couldn't hold it in , a groan left his lips as he fell back against the door, he now regretted wearing his armor as he couldn't seem to adjust himself properly.

Hawke jumped up grabbing her towel as she spun around coming face to face with Cullen, her eyes were wide and cheeks flushed as she tried to tie the towel around herself "W-what are you doing?!" she whisper yelled at the now grinning Templar who sat leaned against her wall.

"I was returning this, and hoping to see you again.." Cullen started as a glint of mischief filled his eyes "..and saw you I did, something i wont soon forget.."

Marian gulped as she took a few steps towards him, her hand out in front of her ready to accept her staff from him, but the closer she got the further back he pulled the staff until Hawke was directly in front of him.

Maker knows Cullen wanted to take this slow, but he took it slow with Kendra and it got him no where but heart-broken, he didn't even get to tell her his true feelings before she died. As Hawke stepped on her toes to try to reach for her staff he had now held above his head, Cullen reacted, his lips pressed firmly against hers.

The staff fell to the floor with a clanking rattle, Hawkes arms went around his neck, once again Cullen found himself regretting wearing his armor as his tongue wrestled with her. A static formed in her fingertips that put his senses on a high, it was like putting together two lighting rods and watching them explode. The kiss was magical, magnetic and fierce, pressing Hawke to the wall Cullen felt her moan into his mouth, his plated hands held her waist so she was as tight against him as she could be.

As they say all good things must come to an end, a knock at the door had Hawke shoving the poor knight captain practically across the room with a grunt "Y-yes?" she stuttered as the all too familiar blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Hawke I would speak with you if you have a moment." Came the voice of Anders on the other side of the door, Marian silently cursed herself as she pulled the door open a crack to look out at her friend .

"C-can this wait?" she asked him with an odd look, knowing full on that Anders and Templars were not a good mix, and how would he react to her kissing one in her room in nothing but a towel..

"Hawke its about Merril , i know you like her, and want to protect her, but shes a blood mage and that's just not tolerable even to our own kind." Just as Anders finished that sentence, Cullen came up behind her and pulled her to his chest as he pushed the door open. Hawke blanched and tried to cover herself as Anders eyes grew wide. "Hawke? With a Templar!" Anders all but shouted , Hawke could see the blue in his eyes as he tried to reign Justice in.

Cullens arm tensed around her stomach as he pushed her behind him "Why hawke?!" Anders yelled again, Marian couldnt help but feel guilt rise in her heart, "I thought you were one of us.. I guess i was wrong, you're a traitor." Anders spun on his heel, his heavy foot falls could be heard as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Anders wait!" Marian yelled as she rushed past Cullen who tried and failed to catch her by the arm "I'm not a traitor im not!" She cried out in vain, Anders stopped for only a moment to her cries before he stalked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Hawke felt herself deflate, she knew now everyone would know about her being in merely a towel, with the Templar knight commander in her room, how anders had seen it for himself and how she was now a traitor to the mages cause in Kirkwall. A frown worked its way onto her face before she spun around only to come face to face with a plated chest.

"He was an abomination Hawke, his opinion doesn't mean.." She cut off the Templar before he could finish by waving her hand at him.

"you don't know him , or anyone else i hang out with to judge, he was a greywarden and he helped stopped the blight on ferelden, some things dont happen without sacrifice.." With that said she walked past him to her room, "You can show yourself out."

Cullen sighed walking to her door, he leaned his head on it as he spoke "I wont give up until you are mine.." he announced, a wolfish grin reached his features as his Templar senses picked up on her heightened arousal, the sparks tickled thru her door and a small squeak left her lips.

"There are twelve more in the other room Hawke, we can't simply over take them." Fenris pointed out as he , Hawke , Varric and Aveline leaned back against a wall in the old run down foundry in low town. "These are no mere slavers, they have demons with them, which means there is a blood mage amongst them, if not one more."

The mention of blood mages made Hawkes blood run cold, her skin grew visibly paler as she clutched her staff to her chest , taking deep breaths trying to calm herself after the last battle they had. "Hawke are you okay?" Varric asked kindly, his eyebrows wrinkled in the center as he thought about what made her pale, "Oh no .." Varric said with a tisk , setting Bianca on his back he placed a hand on the wall "Our dear champion is afraid of the blood mages."

"Rightly so." Fenris interjected , sending a glare at the dwarf "Living in the trevinter imperium you see them every day, its normal for them, and the things they can do its just.."

"Not right.." Hawke whispered, earning herself a mumble of agreement from Fenris and Aveline, the group fell silent in quiet contemplation as Hawke steeled her nerves.

Standing upright Hawke took a deep breath, "Varric stay in the shadows , belt them with all Bianca has, Aveline you go right, Fenris you go right ill take point, lets see if we can draw them to me, being a mage the demons will crave to touch or corrupt me."

Fenris gave a worried look to the group , but they agreed on the plan none the less. Hawke took slow steady steps to the center of the room, a mage sat atop of the steps as she approached, as his eyes landed on her he swiftly raised his blade to his palm. The veil thinned, Hawkes pulse raised, the sounds of hissing surrounded her, whispers filled her ears with impure thoughts. Closing her eyes Hawke tried to block them out, when she opened her eyes again the mage was gone, but there before her stood knight captain Cullen.

"H-how?" she whispered .

"Come with me.." Cullen spoke with a hiss, Hawke took a staggering step back , no this wasnt Cullen.

"No !" Hawke screamed out as the demon latched onto her arm, it had taken her off guard, using her mind to set her up, using her deepest and most personal thoughts to do her harm.

"Let me love you.." the demon hissed as it pulled her against him, the demons eyes bore in to her own, her vision swam as her body swayed like she was possessed.

"Let you love me.." she whispered back as the demon slid its plated hand across her cheek.

"all you have to do is kill your friends and we can be together forever.." the demon Cullen whispered in her ear.

"Forever.." she whispered in return, she felt herself spin on her heels, it was as if she wasnt in control of her own body.

"Yes my love forever.." the demon hissed.

"Hawke what in Andrastes flaming tits are you doing!?" Varric shouted as she shot a lighting bolt towards him, Varric dodged to the right barely getting out of the way in time.

"Hawke don't listen to it , thats a demon not cullen!" Aveline shouted loudly as Hawke once again shot a bolt of lightning at Varric who ducked behind a barrel.

"Oh this is gonna be just a lovely day!" Varric shouted from behind the barrel, as Fenris leaped over the ledge he was standing on rushing toward Hawke with his sword ready.

Cullen knew he shouldnt be stalking the champion of Kirkwall around the city, but he couldn't help himself, he just wanted her to say she was his, admit her love for him, or at least allow him to love her. She could grow to love him in time. He knew his obsession with the mage was bad, he knew he could never marry her, unless he left the order, which he couldn't do that either, he just wanted her to himself, to be with her.

Pacing he waited outside of the foundry for her , his mind was racing , after thirty minutes when she and her crew of misfits did not exit the foundry he couldn't find it in himself to wait any longer. Walking into the foundry the smell of sulfur and blood burned his nose, he crept along the shadows the sound of metal filling his ears, and the feeling of magic making his senses go on high.

Walking into the open foundry there he saw it, the demon in his form, and hawke fighting her own friends. "Stop !" Cullen called out , hawke looked up briefly but that was long enough for the Elf to land a slash on her side, a scream left her lips as she fell to the ground cradling her now injured side.

Cullen wanted to rush to her aid, but he couldn't , his eyes landed on the demon across the room and rage filled his veins , rushing at the demon with his shield he bashed the demon in the face knocking it back a few feet. The demon let out a hiss as it revealed its true nature, a desire demon, horns spouted out of her head, her purple skin seemed to glow with an eerie fog as she let out a laugh.

"This one has seen the mages true desires, how a Templar could corrupt a mages mind so nicely.." the demon hissed, Cullen let out a roar of rage as he rushed at the demon, releasing a powerful smite before his blade connected with the demons skull. Blood spattered all across the front of his chest plate before the demon let out an ear piercing scream , a loud pop filled the air as the purple fog dispersed and the demon faded to ash.

Turning quickly he ran toward the fallen hawke, his eyes wide with worry as he dropped his sword to the ground kneeling beside her, his eyes fell on the elf who sat there staring at the blood on his sword, he made no attempt to hide the tears on his cheeks "What have i done?" Fenris whispered as he looked to Cullen.

"She was under the power of a demon, it was you or her, Ill get her patched up at the circle, in the mean time you all better get cleaned up .." Cullen quickly picked up the bleeding Hawke, his eyes scanning over her face, her eyes fluttered open and closed as she tried to fight the coming darkness. "It's okay to sleep little mage, I am here now I told you I would protect you."


End file.
